Solid substrates having surface bound molecules have been used extensively in recent years in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, diagnostic assays, solid substrate syntheses, purifications, etc. The molecules in these solid substrates are often bound to the solid substrate surface through a linker. These solid substrates typically allow high-throughput, ease of use, and/or ease of purification. While some particular combinations of solid substrates and surface bound molecules show a high specificity and/or selectivity, there is no general method or system for achieving a high specificity and/or selectivity with a wide variety of surface bound molecules and/or solid substrates. These shortcomings are often due in part to the nature of the solid substrate surface, linkers, and/or the surface bound molecules themselves. Often the surface bound molecules and/or the way these molecules are arranged in the solid substrate surface is primarily responsible for these shortcomings. Thus, each different application often requires finding proper combination(s) of solid substrates, linkers, and/or surface bound molecules.
Accordingly, there is a need for general methods and systems for achieving a high specificity and/or selectivity for a wide variety of surface bound molecules and/or solid substrates.